


strong argument

by Hellwords



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Fanart, First Time, Flaff, M/M, Romance, jpg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellwords/pseuds/Hellwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Убедительный довод<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Джон Грей | Джейми Фреййзер<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: романс, флафф<br/>Рейтинг: R</p>
            </blockquote>





	strong argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alix_ElleD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Хозяин Ардсмура](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086287) by [Alix_ElleD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD). 



Название: Убедительный довод  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джон Грей | Джейми Фреййзер  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, флафф  
Рейтинг: R   
Примечание:  
1\. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. 2. Будет же у Джона Грея второй шанс - предметного убеждения. А довод у него достаточно убедительный. Конечно, Джейми не сможет устоять. Может, даже, буквально.  
  


Вдохновлена обалденным текстом [Alix_ElleD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD) "[Хозяин Ардсмура](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6086287)".  
Я полюбила её Джона Грея и Джейми) именно с этого текста началось моё увлечение "Чужестранкой". Он восхитителен!


End file.
